


Oh La La

by jamesboobchanan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesboobchanan/pseuds/jamesboobchanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky X Reader in which Bucky and the reader switch bodies on accident. Whoops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh La La

**Author's Note:**

> [not edited]

A knock on the door is what woke Bucky. He grumbled loudly, letting a few cusses slip as he wrestled with the sheets. They were tangled in his legs and he kicked at them, causing him to roll off the bed ungracefully.  
“[Y/N]?” A voice he recognized as Steve’s called through the door. Bucky grunted in reply, wondering why Steve was looking for [Y/N] in Bucky’s room. He was surprised by how light his voice sounded, but brushed it off as something stuck in his throat. He untangled himself and stood up from the floor, stumbling towards the door.  
As he put his left hand on the door, he screamed. It wasn’t metal! Then he realized his voice was feminine and smooth.  
“[Y/N]?! What’s going on?” Steve called through the wood, juggling the locked door knob.  
“What the fuck?” The man–who was more woman at this point–exclaimed, stumbling over to the closest mirror. Instead of seeing his usual tired blue eyes and scruffy brown hair, he saw his coworker, [Y/N]. “What the fuck?” He reiterated.  
Steve chose that moment to bust the door down, immediately assuming a fighting stance. His gaze darts around the room and lands on Bucky, er, [Y/N], who was spinning in circles, a confused as hell look painting her features.  
“[Y/N]? Why’d you scream?” Steve relaxes, resting one hand on a slightly cocked hip. He begins smirking like a little shit before continuing, “Did you see another spider?” He thinks back to the one time [Y/N] saw a spider. Concurrently, it also happened to be the time the tower almost burned down.  
Bucky looked down at his figure, his very feminine figure–if the breasts were any indicator–and tried to think of a rational explanation of why the hell he looks and sounds like [Y/N]. And why Steve is acting normal. Didn’t something happen? All Bucky remembers is going to sleep with a dick, and waking up with a vagina.  
Maybe it’s just him, Bucky rationalizes. This is probably some freaky dream where he’ll discover some hidden kink for body swaps. Deciding to play it off, Bucky rolls his eyes in a very [Y/N] manner and pushes past Steve.  
“No, you sassy mother, i didn’t see a spider.” At this point, she is halfway to the elevator with Steve trailing behind. They step in the metal box-on-strings and Steve asks FRIDAY to take them to the common area. “Have you seen me–er–Bucky today?” Bucky stutters over the names. It’s only his first time switching bodies, so he’s bound to get mixed up.  
“Yeah, he was sitting in the corner of the kitchen eating a muffin. He was acting really odd.” The elevator stops, depositing the two on the open floor where the Avengers spent most of their time. It had a kitchen, bar, living area, and even a pool table.  
“Thanks, Stevie,” Bucky-as-[Y/N] mutters, already heading to where he saw himself sitting in a corner. Bucky’s body looks up as [Y/N]’s body approaches. Relief and wariness sweep across both faces as the (brunette/blonde/redhead) sits by the (other) brunette.  
“Please tell me it’s [Y/N] in there.” Bucky begs.  
“Uh, yeah. Hey, didn’t it occur to you that you–I–whatever–aren’t wearing a bra. That t-shirt is to flimsy and loose and those shorts to short and thin for wearing around the team.” [Y/N]-as-Bucky scolds. “Whatever. Please tell me you know how to reverse whatever the hell this is.”  
“I don’t even know what this is. Believe me, I don’t want these boobs as much as you don’t want that penis.” Bucky sneers back, already irate. [Y/N] mutters something under her breath, causing Bucky to roll his eyes. “Look, we should just tell the team–”  
“Hey, lovebirds. Mind moving, I need some coffee.” Clint interrupts, earning himself a glare from the pissed off assassins sitting in front of the coffee maker. “Alright, alright! Jeez.” he throws his hands up in surrender, backing away and grumbling about cranky old people.  
“We aren’t telling the team. We should be away from the team. In fact, let’s go now.” [Y/N] stands, tugging Bucky up and into the elevator. She requests to be brought to her room, and then they’re climbing off and shutting the ‘apartment’ door.  
“Okay, so we just hang out here and wait for this to be fixed?” Bucky asks, already climbing onto the couch and under the thick pile of blankets.  
“Guess so. Hey, anything you wanna share with me before I go to the bathroom?” [Y/N] asks, one hand already on the knob.  
“Just aim and shoot.” Bucky grumbles, half asleep. He had another rough night, and it was taking a toll on his mind.  
The bathroom door closes, locks, and then he hears some shuffling. It’s silent a second, then a loud snort can be heard. Bucky furrows his–[Y/N]’s–brows and looks in the general direction of the bathroom. Silence ensues the interim, before another snort can be heard. Then the toilet is flushing, the water is running, and then the door swings open to an almost smug Bucky,–[Y/N].  
“I think I just won me a bet,” [Y/N] smirks. “Got a ruler?” Bucky rolls his eyes.  
“If you got to look,” Bucky pauses, pulling the t-shirt hem up and looking down, “…then so do I…” He gulps heavily, dropping the shirt hem and muttering quietly, “goddamn.”  
“You’re a fucking perv, Barnes. Now scoot over, I’m tired.” [Y/N] flops down on the couch, sprawling out. Bucky’s conscience in [Y/N]’s body roughly shoves against his real body, but ends up just crawling to lay on [Y/N]’s conscience in Bucky’s body. They wind up in a spooning position, asleep.  
It’s nearly five hours later when the two of them wake up. Bucky cracks his eyes open and glances down. When he sees [Y/N]’s [H/C] resting against his chest he sighs in relief. Somehow, they wound up with Bucky laying on his back with [Y/N] on top, hugging his waist, and Bucky feels like the position might not be too bad. He’s actually comfortable.  
For the first time since he was shipping out to England in the ‘40s, James Buchanan Barnes is comfortable and peaceful, all because of [Y/N] [Y/L/N]. So, he shifts and settles, wrapping his arms tighter around her delicate hips, and relaxes as he falls into a soothing slumber.  
________________________________________  
Later  
Clint knocks on [Y/N]’s door twice before getting impatient and heading in. He freezes upon seeing his best friend laying on top of Grandpa 2.0.  
“Oh La La.”

**Author's Note:**

> kinda shitty, i know


End file.
